The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Areno`.
`Areno` is a product of planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with pink flower color with dark foliage, heat resistance, semi-double flower form.
`Areno` was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hagenbach, Germany, in 1990. The female parent was `Epos`, characterized by its light pink flower color with red markings, medium green foliage without zonation and semi-double flower form. `Epos` was patented in Germany, but is no longer commerically available. As compared with `Epos`, `Areno` has a darker pink flower color, the red markings on the petals are larger, the leaves are darker and show more zonation. The male parent of `Areno` was `Rio`, characterized by its pink flower color with an eye, single flower form, dark foliage and weak habit. `Rio` is not patented in the United States and is not commercially available.
`Areno` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventors in August 1991 in a controlled Environment in Hagenbach, Germany.